A Day in Tai's shorts
by Danzithedragon
Summary: Matt is on his own in Tai's appartment as decides a little dress up/role play would be fun.


**Erm hello Taito universe!**

**So this is my first fic in this fandom (and one of my first in general) so thanks for looking my way and I hope you enjoy it! Major credit for this goes to MrGooseyMoose for his encouragement and help with this, you should go check him out, he has awesome stuff! **

"Tai you are such a pig." Matt sighed to the empty house. It was strewn with plates and the other boy's worn clothes. I mean it was Tai's house, so it wasn't a _huge_ deal. But something about the mess triggered something in Matt; like an itch all over his body. He had to take deep breaths to deal with it.

There was no-one else in the apartment, making Matt's passive aggression more…well, passive. Tai's parents had gone away for the weekend, taking Kari with them, and left the fluffy energy ball in charge. Matt didn't want to think about that too much. This explained the amount of untidiness, well, some of it. It was downright impossible to try and contain Tai.

The brunette himself was out at soccer practice at the moment. Matt had been kind enough to stay for the weekend, but now he was alone…with the mess…

He wandered over to an empty spot on the sofa.

He sat.

He stood.

He looked out the window.

He sat, in a different position, pointing away from the worst of the laundry.

Hours passed. Ok minutes passed…but they felt like hours!

Matt gave the biggest sigh he could muster as he stood.

"Fine!" He growled. He wandered over to a chair shaped pile of clothes.

"I don't even know how he has this many clothes; I've only ever seen him wear one outfit!"

He stopped.

There was a shirt under the pile. _That_ shirt. He stared at it for a long time, until the weight in his arms made them tremble a little. The non-descript load fell as he leant down. He pulled out the shirt.

A warm smile spread across his lips. It felt soft under his fingers. "Probably from being used so much." Matt muttered. His fingers traced one of the orange stars. He _did_ like Tai in this shirt. A whole lot…

His smile grew; wide and gleeful.

Matt looked around; he was still alone, would be for a while yet. Could he?...

He slipped his own shirt over his head and quickly threw on Tai's; after a bit of huffing and blushing of course. It draped over his slender frame with room to spare. Still, it felt…comfy.

"_It smells like him_." He thought with a grin.

Matt wandered over to the mirror in Tai's room to give himself a proper look over. Though the shirt was a bit shorter on him than Tai it still looked good. He gave his best Tai-goofy smile at the mirror and couldn't help but laugh. It was hard to get that strange look of innocent confidence in his eyes.

"Maybe…" He hummed, running his fingers through his hair. It wouldn't stick up though, as hard as he tried. Apparently Tai's hair really did make _no _sense. There was no gel or anything in Tai's room, and Matt was sure after this weekend that unless prompted Tai wouldn't even shower. He practically needed to be dragged into the bathroom, though Matt didn't mind at all…

Giving up with the hair he looked around Tai's room. It was of course messy as well, though late night pizza-games and Matt were partly to blame. The bed was still un-made and the covers all scrunched up where they had nested together in a blaze of gaming. Tai didn't have the attention span for Matt's plot-y games so ended up substituting characters for pizza slices and laying on Matt for most of the night.

As he bent over to pick up a stray pizza box something caught his eye. There, hanging on the curtain rail (seriously Tai?), were a familiar pair of cargo shorts…

Matt's hand was reaching before he could stop himself. However once they were in his hand he didn't know what to do. His smile grew nervous. Dare he?

Of course he dare!

He slipped off his jeans (folding them carefully of course). A laugh shook his skinny body. Here he was, in Tai's apartment, alone and wearing only Tai's shirt and his underwear.

He froze.

No. Nonononono he _couldn't!_

Tai's drawers sat in front of him. They practically _slid_ over to where he stood.

No.

His hand twitched.

No!

He grabbed the knob of a drawer.

No…

He opened it.

_Yes!_

Inside the drawer were a haphazard heap of Tai's underwear. Matt wasted no time and grabbed the nearest pair; they actually matched the shirt, blue with little orange stars all over. Matt stared at them for a long time, in disbelief, of course.

A pair of boxers flew across the room at speed and landed on top of the tv.

Matt actually closed his eyes to try silence the part of his brain that was thinking about the situation he was in.

"_They feel really…"_

"NO!"

The stars stretched across his backside were quickly covered up by the shorts. Matt let out a sigh of relief. It was done.

He went back over towards the mirror. Now he looked much more like Tai! He gave the goofy smile again. It was a shame he didn't have the goggles to complete the image, but Tai never seemed to take the things off.

"Hi! I'm Tai." He whispered in his best impression of the other boy. The mirror Tai/Matt laughed with him.

"Matt is soooo much cooler than I am, and much sexier too!"

The mirror Tai/Matt was doubling over in laughter. It took several minutes for him to get over it. He went to the kitchen to get a drink and calm down a bit, muttering to himself all the way.

"I can only cook with eggs."

"I am the leader of the digi-destined!"

"My goggles restrict my brain!"

"I wanna sing a soooooooooooong!"

After his water he decided he needed to calm down. Then he noticed something in his pocket. He reached a hand in and grasped the long object inside it…

Tai's telescope seemed a lot smaller when he had his hands around it. Tai/Matt grinned. He raised it to his eye.

"_How does he see anything through this_?" The thing was like a toy, he couldn't see more than 10 feet in front of him with any clarity.

He went over to the window. A cluster of blurry buildings looked back through the telescope.

"Apparently I also like to pretend that I have a working telescope." He muttered with pursed lips.

He decided to play 'Tai the brave explorer' and look around the apartment through the tiny telescope. According to the blurry clock he still had between half an hour and 7 hours before Tai would be back (it was _very_ blurry).

He managed to make it over Infinity Dirty Washing Mountain and followed his nose into Tai's room hunting down an escaped slice of pizza no less! Then he ran out of ideas.

He turned towards the door of Tai's room, still staring one-eyed through the telescope.

"Now we can see the elusive Zebramon! Don't worry guys, Tai will save you! He said in his best dramatic voice and moved towards the stripy blurs.

"M..Matt? What are you doing?" Tai (the _real_ Tai) asked in a very confused tone.

Matt shot upright in a rush of panic. The telescope dropped from his hand and rattled on the floor, rolling over to Tai's feet. He was in his soccer uniform and sweaty from the exercise. However what drew Matt's attention was the real confusion in his eyes.

"I…"

He had no idea what to say. How did you explain this sort of thing? Even when it was Tai it was still an odd thing to do. He looked away from the fluffy brunette.

"I never knew I looked that good."

Matt gaped. Tai had that smile that he couldn't replicate on his face. No. He was stifling laughter, and badly.

Words failed him, so he settled for trying to tackle the other boy. Tai must have still been in soccer mode because he somehow managed to stop Matt's take-down of doom. They ended up in a charged hug instead.

"It's not what it looks like…" Matt stammered. Tai just laughed back, Matt could feel it thrum through him. They broke apart. Tai gave him a pouting frown.

"What am I supposed to wear now? Oh."

Matt followed Tai's gaze to the television where Matt's boxers were dangling. He looked back.

Tai gave Matt a _huge _smile…

**Wooo! You made it all the way to here! I hope you liked it but whether you did or not I'd love a review saying what you thought! It'd be much appreciated for this fledgling ficcer!**

**Danzi**


End file.
